Roxie Canidae
First name: Roxie Last name: Canidae Gender: Female Born: May 13 1970 Age: 41 (adult) Species: Coyote Occupation: Geologist (and that's how she got her name, joking) Religion: Jewish, Conservative Lives: 123 Bow Wow Lane, Boxer’s paw, Paw Palace 49718. Appearance 'Color:' Fur: A shiny gold/ yellow coyote with a whiteish yellow belly. Her face and legs are cream colored, but her back left leg is light gray. Her right ear is white and her left if gold and yellow. She has a brown splotch on her chest, black at the end of her tail, and has yellowish gold around her eyes. Her eyes are green and her nose is pink and brown. She has multi color paw pads, whiskers and claws Ears: The inside of her ears are brownish orange. Her left ear has multi-color ear whiskers, while her right ear has gold ear whiskers. Eyes: Light green Nose: Pink and brown Paw pads: Multi-colored Whiskers: Multi-colored Claws: Multi-colored 'Key features: '''She has a small scar on the left side of her face. She is also a little bigger than an average coyote and she is very burly. 'Special things she wears' Roxies bracelet.jpg|A stretch string bracelet on her right front paw. It has plastic, spherical, purple beads, and plastic, pendent, pink beads, (always wears it) Roxie's necklace.jpg|A silver chain necklace with a brown marble pendent, blue, red, and yellow swirls are inside the marble (usually wears it) Roxie's tichel copy.jpg|A silk, pink tichel with gold trimmings (only during the holidays) 'Animalality (personality) Pros': She is a hard working coyote. Animals say she is kind hearted and sensitive to other animals’ feelings. She is also a good listener. She is as loyal as they come and is very patient. She is also known for being VERY tough, so don't mess with her! She is also very intelligent (she's a Geologist so she has to be!). She's always willing to learn new things and is very loving to her family. She's also extremly modest and hardly ever talks about herself. Cons: Her pro in sensitiveness is also her con. She has a short temper sometimes and sometimes interrupts other animals. She also gets lost easily, distracted, and procrastinates a lot due to her A.D.H.D. She is also sometimes very shy to animals she just met. I find this hilarious but as feirce and muscular as she is she sure LOVES complaing! Every time her family wants to do something she comments on how cold it is or how bad the weather is, that is why she shouts "Oy gevalt" every time her husband Mr.Wolfie drives the car! 'Talents' *She is a very good hunter. *She is very tough (again don't mess with her) *She is good at analyzing differant types of rocks *Cuddly (according to Zackarina) ' Hobbies' *Working out *Watching T.V. *Hanging out with family *Playing calm non action computer games *Reading *Eating (not as often as Mr.Wolfie though) ' Family and pet' Mate: Mr. Wolfie Brother in law: Crush Eldest child, daughter: Jackie (adopted) Middle child, son: Nikolai (adopted) Youngest child, daughter: Zackarina (adopted) Pet: Cuddles 'Relationship with other charactors''' (Only animals she knows well we listed) Mr. Wolfie: Mr. Wolfie loves teasing Roxie and they fight alot. They never show their love for each other infront of others, but Mr. Wolfie gives Roxie stuff to show his affection. Crush: Good! Jackie: Good but those two get into fights since Jackie always feels like the second mother Nikolai: Good, though once every blue moon those two fight. Zackarina: Good, Roxie always babys her though, because she's the youngest. They also like cuddling together :3 Cuddles: The Canidae family's pet human. Cuddles sometimes iritates Roxie for food or head scratching. Ishayu : These two are quite close and hang out sometimes Muquesko: She is very good friends with him, but SOMETIMES when she gets frustrated with him she eats him. Mr. Puffy: They are very good friends , due to the fact that Mr. Puffy's little sister pampered the Canidae family one time Roxie will NEVER eat these two birds. She never eats kids Sir Puffpufikins III: USE to concider Roxie and her family royalty and pampered them all the time. However the Canidae felt uncomfortable by it, so she stopped. Now they are just good friends. Also Sir Puffpufikins still looks up to Roxie for her strength, inteligence, and gold fur. Last thing is Roxie will NEVER eat Puffpufikins or her older sister Mr. Puffy, since Roxie doesn't eat kids. Crocky: Good! George: Good! Natasha: Kinda good (she doesn't know her that well) Rainbow: A tasy snack! Sam: Dinner! Elberon: Breakfeast! Amy: Lunch! Mr. Jenkins: She's his snack! Amethyst: Terrible! She hates him! After all, she only knows him for the fox who insults her for her religion and gender. In fact if he got ran over by a car she wouldn't care. On a good note she DOES adore the taste of him and every time he annoys her she eats him. Favorite stuff Food: Sufganiyah Beverage: Tea Color: Purple (any shade) Favorite and most beloved object: This blue warnout washcloth she named Blue sludgy. Songs: "Summer wine", "Old Aye Zyn", "I hope you dance", and more! Holiday: Purim Second favorite holiday: Sukkot Third favorite holiday: Chanukah Season: Autumn Nicknames ''' *(Rocks)' (sometimes called by Mr.Wolfie) (normaly calls Roxie by her real name though) *'Mom or mommy''' (ALWAYS called by Jackie, Nick, and Zackarina, no one else calls her this) (They never call her anything else) *'Fantasy lover, Greedy fantasy lover, or Super greedy fantasy lover' (ALWAYS called by Amethyst , no one else calls her this) (Because he's a jerk he never uses her REAL name and he NEVER calls her anything else) *'Queen Roxie' (use to be called by Sir Puffpufikins III, no one else called her this) (Puffpufikins doesn't use this nick name anymore, because Roxie felt uncofortable by it) Other info Catchphrase: Oy gevalt Dominant writing part: Right pawed Eating habit: Carnivore (normal for species) Wealth status: Normal a.k.a middle class Type of home: Den Commitment to her religion Roxie tries to be committed, but is not always For instance she only eats Kosher meat, so animals that have been killed in a certain way as well as no pork, selfish, or diary combined with meat rules like she suppose to. She also never eats her own kind like she is suppose to. She doesn't work on Sabbath like she is supposed to and she even turns off her phone on Sabbath. She does work out on Sabbath, but only because she does not consider it work. She won't work out on Yom Kippur, Tisha B'av, and any other fasting days. Her and her family waits six hours between meat and dairy, in fact Roxie even keeps a little journal so she can keep track of it. However she doesn't always goes to Shul like she supposed to. She does for holidays, but if she is really tired she will sleep on the weakly Sabbath Shul. Another thing is she can't speak Hebrew like her husband, brother in law, and daughter Jackie can. She does however, know a few words. As far as charity goes both the money that Mr. Wolfie and Roxie make goes to Tzedakah She does put spare change in her family's pushka when she has the chance. Also she only wears her tichel on the holiday, funerals, and prair services. Fun facts *She loves eating and she eats ALOT (probally because she works out so much) *A joke that others make often is the reason Mr. Wolfie and Roxie like each other is because those two both eat so much. * She works out for two hours every day. They only days she doesn't is on Yom Kippur, Tisha B'av, and any other fasting days. *The thing that makes her more upset then anything is if anyone hurts her kids. *Roxie will never eat children as food. *As aggressive as she may seem, she will not tolerate when a family member hurts another. For example when Nick hurts Zack *While Mr. Wolfie drives, Roxie screams Oy gevalt as least 50 times in the car . *She has a warn out blue cloth, that she likes cuddling sometimes. She named it Blue sludgy * Her name is Roxie and she is a Geologist (Laugh out load) Present in these episides (Hear her voice) Vacation on Fiber Mountain (Background charactor) Happy December 1st Don't worry Roxie fans there are more to come!